Inspiration subite et inévitable
by Nyx the Coyote Kit
Summary: En bref, y'a Dante qui squatte dans ma tête et qui dit des trucs pas possibles, parfois, qui inspirent des scènes tordantes... J'ai décidé de les publier. warning: possibles mentions et/ou de sous-entendus BL... classé M par sécurité
1. La scène de l'ours en peluche!

**Hum... en fait, allez pas chercher trop loin... y'a pas grand chose à comprendre de cette fic autre que le Dante dans ma tête qui sort des phrases qui inspirent de minuscules scènes hilarantes que je pourrais pas mettre dans une fic même si je le devais parce que c'est trop con.**

**Cette première scène, je me souviens pas exactement comme elle est "née"... il me semble que c'était Dante dans ma tête qui râlait qu'il comprenait pas pourquoi son frère s'en prenait toujours à lui ou quelque chose comme ça... et ce petit dialogue m'est passé par la tête et je DEVAIS l'écrire... alors enjoy! XD**

* * *

><p>Dante: Pourquoi est-ce que t'es tout le temps un sal emmerdeur!<p>

Vergil: J'suis pas un emmerdeur, t'es juste insupportable.

Dante: Alors pourquoi c'est que moi? Y'a pas d'autres personnes beaucoup plus insupportables que moi?

Vergil: Primo, parce que tu es du même sang et de la même chair que moi, alors je suis OBLIGÉ de te supporter. Deuxio, parce que tu as tué monsieur Doudou.

Dante: ...qui est monsieur Doudou?

Vergil: L'ours en peluche sur lequel tu as testé ton épée, une fois.

Dante: Mais t'as pas eu d'ours en peluche depuis qu'on avait cinq ans!

Vergil: Exactement.

Dante: ...alors t'es toujours fâché après moi parce que j'ai détruit ton ours en peluche quand on avait cinq ans et tu me le fais payer en étant un con avec moi!

Vergil: Tu peux être plutôt intelligent quand tu t'y mets.

Dante: Ça n'a aucun sens.

Vergil: C'est parfaitement sensé.

Dante: Tu essaies de me tuer au moins trois fois par mois juste parce que j'ai détruit un de tes jouets il y a vingt ans!

Vergil: C'est à cause des intérêts.

Dante: Intérêts?

Vergil: Vingt ans d'intérêts. Ça les a gonflé pas mal.

Dante: ...j'ai besoin d'un verre...


	2. Arme de destruction massive?

Nero est tranquillement assis sur le sofa du Devil May Cry, ou plutôt carrément évaché. Dante fait un somme sur sa chaise, un magazine ou un autre sur son visage, ses jambes croisées et ses bottes sur son bureau, sa position de sieste habituelle. Le jukebox ronronne une chanson comme bruit de fond, accompagné du bruit des plafonniers qui tournent paresseusement. On cogne à la porte. À la demi-surprise de Nero, Dante se redresse, laisse tomber son magazine par terre ("Cuisiner avec Dimitri", édition #5, "Fourrez vos beignes à la perfection 3") et va répondre à la porte. C'est le livreur de pizza, qu'ils n'attendaient plus. Le gamin avait, après tout, quarante-cinq secondes de retard... ou c'est ce que Dante tentait de lui faire croire pour avoir une réduction. Comme d'habitude. Nero se redresse, attend que son partenaire finisse son numéro et apporte la bouffe. Dante termine avec le gamin, le paie, et ferme la porte d'un coup de pied. Il balance une boîte sur la table en face de Nero et ramène l'autre à son bureau, où il reprend sa position favorite, sans magazine, pour déguster la merveille de pâte, de sauce tomate, de fromage et de condiments qui se nomme pizza. Alors qu'ils bouffent en silence, Nero décide de briser la monotonie du jukebox.

Nero: Pourquoi tu respectes autant ton frère?

D'abord Dante manque s'étouffer. Après s'être frappé sur la poitrine plusieurs fois et avoir réussi à s'en sortir, il jette un regard incrédule au plus jeune.

Dante: Pourquoi tu me poses cette question tout d'un coup!?

Nero: *du tac au tac* Juste comme ça. Après tout ce qu'il a fait, j'ai plus l'impression qu'il te manque alors que, selon moi, tu devrais le haïr.

Le chasseur de démons prend un moment pour réfléchir à la question. Puis il répond.

Dante: C'est que Vergil il transporte toujours avec lui, et je veux bien dire en tout temps, peu importe la situation ou le moment, une arme de destruction massive.

Le gamin fronce légèrement les sourcils, un peu surpris de cette déclaration.

Nero: Une arme de destruction massive? Tu veux dire ses pouvoirs démoniaques?

Dante: Non, pas du tout. Tu vas chercher beaucoup trop loin, gamin.

Nero: Alors de quoi tu parles, le vieux?

Le descendant de Sparda lance un sourire qui veut tout dire à son partenaire.

Dante: Je parle de son fessier de rêves et ses cuisses d'acier. Avec, il pourrait asservir n'importe qui et n'importe quoi!

Depuis ce jour, Nero matte son partenaire avec un air rêveur, se demandant si le jumeau était vraiment tel que l'affirmait Dante...


End file.
